Can I Be Happy? (LeoN)
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Bisakah aku meminta cintamu walaupun hanya sedikit? Bisakah aku merasakan bahagia? Aku tak akan meminta banyak, sedikitpun cukup untukku... N (HAKYEON), LEO (TAEKWOON), KEN, RAVI, HONGBIN, HYUK LeoN,RavEn,BinHyuk. VIXX. MPREG. NC. DLDR DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


**Can I Be Happy?**

 **Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Cha (Jung) Hakyeon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk, mention of Cha N as Hakyeon Twin**

 **Genre : hmmm hurt/angst?**

 **Rate : T to M**

 **WARNING : BL, Kekerasan(?), NC, Bahasa kasar(?), Typos, gak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran(?), MPREG**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita pure punya author, jika terjadi kesamaan itu murni tidak di sengaja. Tandanya imajinasinya hampir mirip, bukan berarti plagiat. Kl plagiat semua kata, kalimat, situasi, tanda baca itu 100% sama hanya tinggal ganti cast saja. Jd pelajaran juga buat yg suka dgn gampang bilang 'author ini plagiat' cb di pikir dulu 100% sm tidak?**

 **Tulisan italic berarti flashback**

 **DLDR! Happy Reading~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku Cha Hakyeon, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung atas permintaan terakhir saudara kembarku, Cha N.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menolak bukan hanya karena ini permintaan terakhir dari saudara kembarku sendiri. Melainkan karena aku juga mencintai calon suamiku, Jung Taekwoon.

Mencintai? Yah, aku juga mencintai namja yang memiliki kesan dingin itu. Namja yang sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecilku dan kembaranku. Kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama. Saat kecil mungkin aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa tidak suka saat Taekwoon dan N lebih dekat dibandingkan denganku. Tetapi saat beranjak dewasa aku semakin tidak menyukai situasi seperti itu.

Kalian tanya apakah aku berusaha membuat mereka menjauh? Tidak, aku tidak sejahat itu. Meskipun aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti saudaraku satu-satunya. Orang yang selalu ada untukku di saat orangtua kami di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan, bahkan tidak pernah bisa hadir di acara orangtua yang diadakan sekolah kami.

Taekwoon dan N akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih saat kami memasuki jenjang SHS. Iri? Yah, aku iri. Tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa ikut berbahagia untuk mereka.

N sudah seperti kakak sekaligus orangtua untukku. Jadi, saat dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya, aku sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menjauhkan mereka meskipun aku juga mencintai orang itu. Anggaplah itu sebagai rasa terimakasihku untuknya yang selalu bersamaku saat orangtua kami tidak bisa.

N adalah orang yang terlalu peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Aku yang saat itu sudah menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintai Taekwoon, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke Jepang dan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana.

Sempat N mengira bahwa aku ingin meninggalkannya sendirian karena dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah padaku. Inginnya aku mengatakan seperti itu. Tetapi bukankah cinta tidak bisa di tebak kapan datangnya dan kepada siapa dia datang? Jadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin berganti suasana saja dan kebetulan di Jepang ada universitas yang terkenal dengan jurusan dancenya. Yah, di Korea memang ada banyak yang bagus. Tetapi aku ingin menghindar dari mereka dan menata ulang perasaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ya, Cha Hakyeon, kenapa harus Jepang? Di Korea juga banyak 'kan? Kau tega membiarkan aku sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?"_

" _Hahaha kau tidak sendirian Cha N. Ada Paman dan Bibi Kim di sini. Ada Hye Jin dan Hyo Yoon juga. Lalu ada Taekwoonmu kkk.. Aku tidak akan lama, hanya beberapa tahun dan aku akan menemanimu lagi di rumah besar ini. Lagi pula aku bosan dengan suasana Korea."_

" _Aish, jangan sebut namja es itu. Bisa-bisa aku jadi es kalau selalu berdekatan dengannya."_

" _Hahaha kau mengatakan begitu tapi wajahmu memerah saat aku menyebutkan namanya. Hei, tenang saja kakakku tersayang. Aku janji akan cepat kembali. Tanpa kau sadari aku sudah berada di sisimu lagi."_

" _Hmm aku pegang janjimu Cha Hakyeon. Kalau kau berbohong, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya"_

" _Ne, ne, Cha N yang cerewet kkk"_

" _Yak! Cha Hakyeon! Ish"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku pergi ke Jepang untuk memulai kuliahku. Selama tiga tahun aku di Jepang, berusaha menata perasaanku termasuk mencoba untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang berakhir gagal, akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea. Selain karena studiku yang sudah selesai, aku mendapat kabar bahagia bahwa Taekwoon dan N akan menikah akhir tahun nanti.

Namun saat aku kembali ke rumah, bukan hanya cerita bahagia yang kudapat dari saudara kembarku. Terselip juga sebuah berita yang membuatku terkejut. Cha N, namja manis yang memiliki sifat sedikit berlawanan denganku, namja yang selalu menemaniku sejak lahir, saudara yang sangat ku sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini, saudara yang bahkan sebenarnya lebih kuat dariku termasuk dari segi ketahanan tubuh (aku lebih mudah sakit sebenarnya kalau kalian ingin tahu, meskipun tidak mempengaruhiku untuk menari), ternyata mengidap penyakit mematikan.

Kanker otak stadium tiga. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang N katakan sampai akhirnya aku melihat sendiri hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit yang N berikan padaku. N itu tidak pandai menutupi sesuatu dan aku tidak suka ada sesuatu yang ditutupi dariku, makanya dia lebih memilih segera mengatakannya padaku walaupun itu menyakitkan.

Aku tidak bisa tidak menangis setelah itu. Bahkan saat menceritakannya dia masih bisa tersenyum. Cha N, dia itu benar-benar... Hahhhh... Setelah itu aku semakin menempel padanya, bahkan melebihi sebelumnya. Namun masih terlihat wajar bagi orang lain. N sendiri tidak keberatan. Dia senang-senang saja aku menempel padanya. Katanya ini untuk membayar rasa rindunya selama tiga tahun berjauhan dengan saudara satu-satunya kkk

Taekwoon juga hampir tidak pernah beranjak terlalu lama dari sisi kekasihnya itu kecuali saat dia harus berada di kantor menggantikan Appa Jung yang sedang tidak bisa menangani perusahaan di Korea. Dan lagi-lagi karena itu aku harus berusaha keras menahan perasaanku. Ternyata tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untukku menata perasaan.

Saat kami baru bertemu kembali, Taekwoon memang tidak bersikap dingin. Bahkan dia tidak pernah bersikap dingin jika itu dihadapan keluarganya dan kami, terutama N. Hanya dengan orang-orang yang baru dan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya saja dia akan bersikap dingin dan kaku. Namun entah kenapa aku jadi merasa canggung saat berhadapan dengannya. Tapi semua baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian...

Seminggu sebelum pernikahan Taekwoon dan N, aku menemukan N tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Dengan berusaha secepat mungkin aku dan Paman Kim, supir pribadi keluarga kami, membawa N ke rumah sakit. Aku juga menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi orangtuaku,Taekwoon dan keluarganya.

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu kepastian dari dokter yang sedang memeriksa N, akhirnya dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Perkataannya membuatku menjatuhkan airmataku begitu saja.

" _Kanker yang di derita N sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan operasi pun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, bahkan N bisa saja meninggal di meja operasi. Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Ada baiknya kalian menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk dan sebisa mungkin tetaplah berada disisinya."_

Tanpa mendengar dokter yang saat itu entah masih berbicara apa lagi dengan yang lain, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan tempat N berada. Kali ini terlihat sangat jelas bagaimana kondisi saudara kembarku ini.

Kulitnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya benar-benar kurus. Berbagai macam alat kedokteran saat ini menempel di tubuhnya. Namun ada satu yang tidak pernah menghilang darinya, senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya yang kini terlihat pucat. Bahkan saat seperti ini pun dia masih bisa tersenyum.

" _Hakyeon-ah, bisa kau panggilkan Taekwoon? Aku... ingin bicara dengan kalian." Ujarnya dengan suara lemah._

 _Tanpa menunda aku langsung memanggil Taekwoon. Kami berdiri masing-masing di sisi ranjang tempat N terbaring._

" _Hei, kenapa malah memanggil kami? Harusnya kau istirahat saja." Ucap Taekwoon dengan lembut sambil mengusap pipi N._

" _Aniya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian. Dan ini permintaan terakhirku."_

" _N-ah, jangan bicara lagi. Kau harus istirahat agar pulih. Minggu depan kau akan menikah. Kau tidak ingin terlihat jelek 'kan?" ucapku dengan memaksakan senyumku_

" _Kkkk tidak, tidak. Bukan aku yang akan menikah. Tapi kau dan Taekwoon. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku untuk mendampinga Taekwoon, Hakyeon-ah~" ujar N yang membuat aku dan Taekwoon terkejut._

" _Mwo? N-ah kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa aku? Harusnya ka-"_

" _Aku tahu, Hakyeon-ah. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Taekwoon. Aku tidak bodoh adikku sayang. Aku tidak marah, aku malah bersyukur saat aku tidak ada, akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisiku." Ucap N._

 _Aku yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di tambah lagi Taekwoon yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan._

" _Taekwoon-ah, kau mau kan mengabulkan permintaanku? Dia satu-satunya saudara kandungku. Aku tahu dia akan jadi seperti apa nanti jika aku tidak ada, setidaknya kalau ada kau dia tidak akan menjadi seperti yang aku bayangkan. Kau bisa belajar untuk mencintai Hakyeon. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin kau akan mencari penggantiku kkk jd lebih baik kau menikah saja dengan Hakyeon. Aku merelakan kalian, sangat merelakan." Ujar N dengan suara lirih._

" _N-ah... aku..." Taekwoon berucap ragu._

" _N-ah, aku yakin Taekwoon tidak akan mau. Cintanya hanya untukmu, siapa pun tidak akan bisa menggantikannya. Termasuk aku. Aku... maaf... aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak ingin merebut hatinya darimu. Dia hanya untukmu, N-ah. Jadi kau harus bertahan" ucapku disertai setitik airmata yang kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mataku._

" _Taekwoonie, jangan dengarkan dia. Aku mohon, ini permintaanku yang terakhr." Ucap N_

 _Taekwoon yang entah memikirkan apa, akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Sungguh, seberapa besarpun cintaku untuknya aku yakin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menggantikan posisi N. Mereka saling mencintai, berbeda denganku yang hanya aku saja yang memiliki perasaan ini untukknya. Kalau bukan karena permintaan terakhir N, aku sungguh akan menolak dengan keras meskipun harus mengabaikan hatiku yang menjeritkan kata 'iya, aku mau'._

 _Setelah itu kami keluar untuk membiarkan para orang tua berbicara dengan N, entah untuk yang terakhir atau bukan. Di luar tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai lebih dulu._

" _Taekwoon-ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan b isa, jadi, untuk yang tadi, sebaiknya tidak usah kau penuhi. N tidak akan membencimu hanya karena hal itu." Ucapku berusaha terdengar biasa saja._

" _Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji padanya, jadi akan aku tepati. Tapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu banyak menyimpan harapan bahwa aku akan bersikap biasa saja setelah itu." Ucapnya dengan datar dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya._

" _Aku... mengerti. Makanya kubilang untuk tidak perlu melakukannya... Tapi kalau kau bilang seperti itu, tak apa." Ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, menyembunyikan senyum menyedihkan dan airmata yang kembali mengalir dari mataku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu semua mengira bahwa N masih bisa bertahan hingga melalui pernikahannya dengan Taekwoon. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Pagi berikutnya anak, saudara sekaligus kekasih tercinta kami akhirnya menyerah dengan penyakitnya. Ya, N meninggal pagi berikutnya setelah semalam masih berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya.

Orangtuaku dan N kali ini bisa hadir, namun bukan di saat-saat membahagiakan untuk kami melainkan di saat kami harus kehilangan satu keluarga kami. Seluruh keluarga kami berkumpul, termasuk sepupuku dan N juga sepupu Taekwoon. Kami memang teman sepermainan sejak kecil namun baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun berjauhan karena kehidupan masing-masing. Namun lagi-lagi bukan suasana gembira yang didapatkan, melainkan suasana duka.

Dan...

Sekarang disinilah aku. Di depan para tamu undangan yang hadir untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku dengan Taekwoon yang upacaranya telah berlangsung tadi pagi di sebuah gereja. Ya, akhirnya aku yang menikah dengan Taekwoon. Para orangtua tentu setuju saja, tapi aku dan Taekwoon... pikiran kami sepertinya benar-benar tidak berada pada kenyataan saat ini. Kami memiliki pikiran kami masing-masing.

Saat ini kami memasang topeng terbaik kami di depan para undangan. Bukan acara yang besar, hanya acara sederhana yang di hadiri kerabat dekat dan beberapa rekan bisnis kepercayaan orangtua kami. Ini semua sudah N atur sebelum penyakitnya semakin parah.

Ia sengaja meminta pesta yang tidak terlalu mewah dan meriah. Toh sebuah pesta tidak selalu menjamin kebahagiaan pasangan yang baru saja menikah, selain itu N memang menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana. Sama sepertiku yang tidak terlalu menyukai pesta dan kemewahan.

Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan yang ada di wajah kkami hanyalah sebuah topeng. Sebuah topeng yang kami pakai untuk menutupi bagaimana perasaan kami yang sebenarnya.

Saat aku dan Taekwoon berpisah untuk menyapa kerabat dan teman kami masing-masing, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk, atau lebih akrab di panggil Hyuk, mendekatiku dan memberikan pelukan erat untukku. Mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu kesanganku dan N. Setelah mengucapkan selamat untukku dan Taekwoon, mereka mengajakku ke tempat yang sedikit menjauh dari para undangan juga keluarga kami.

"Ada apa Jaehwan-ah? Kenapa mengajakku ke sini?" tanyaku setelah mendudukkan diri di gazebo tempat kami saat ini.

Jaehwan dan Hyuk mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri dan kananku. Hyuk yang suka bermanja langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sedangkan Jaehwan hanya menatapku sebelum memulai bicara.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Jaehwan

"Hm? Tentu aku baik-baik saja, bukankah hari ini adalah pernikahanku? Yah, walaupun aku hanya menggantikan pengantin yang sesungguhnya hehe" ujarku dengan sedikit tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil

"Kau berbohong, Hyung. Aku tahu kau tidak sebahagia itu. Kami tahu. Kau dan Taekwoon hyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Hyuk, Wonshik, dan Hongbin. Kami tahu kalian hanya mengenakan topeng. Katakanlah, Hyung.." ucap Jaehwan yang tepat sasaran.

Dan aku bukannya menjawab malah mulai terisak. Kurasa ini sudah membuat Jaehwan dan Hyuk yang berada di sampingku yakin bahwa aku tidaklah sebahagia itu meskipun aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Jaehwan pun memberikan pelukan erat untukku, berusaha menenangkanku. Sedangkan Hyuk mengeratkan pelukannya di lenganku, mengusapnya perlahan agar aku merasa tenang. Tak ada di antara kami yang menyadari kalau ada tiga orang lain yang mendengarkan kami.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, aku, Jaehwan dan Hyuk kembali ketengah acara. Dan aku kembali memasang topeng bahagiaku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hakyeon POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara berakhir sebelum hari semakin larut. Saat ini Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berada di dalam kamar mereka di rumah keluarga Jung karena kebetulan acara tadi di adakan di mansion megah itu.

Tak ada di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan sejak memasuki kamar.

"Kau... madilah dulu lalu istirahat. Aku.. akan menggunakan kamar tamu. Barang-barangku juga sudah ada di sana." Ucap Hakyeon sambil beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

Sebelum sampai di depan pintu, Taekwoon akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau... Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Hakyeon-ah?" tanya Taekwoon

Hakyeon terdiam sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Taekwoon yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku... tidak akan memaksa meminta hatimu untukku. Aku tahu kau hanya mencintai N, aku bisa mengerti. Kau tidak perlu takut kalau aku akan memaksa masuk dan menggantikan posisi N di hatimu. Itu semua ku serahkan padamu, Taekwoon-ah. Aku... Aku permisi." Ujar Hakyeon setelah memberikan senyum yang terkesan menyedihkan menurut Taekwoon, lalu keluar untuk membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan batin dan fisiknya yang seharian ini sudah di paksa untuk bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa Hakyeon tidak tidur bersama dengan Taekwoon? Itu adalah keinginan Hakyeon. Dia tidak mau membuat Taekwoon memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap biasa di hadapannya. Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Taekwoon sendiri sampai namja dingin itu yang meminta Hakyeon untuk mendekat, yang Hakyeon sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi.

Pihak keluarga tidak ada yang berusaha menolak keinginan Hakyeon karena mereka tahu kalau kondisi saat ini tidak baik untuk dipaksakan agar menjadi seperti yang seharusnya sebagaimana pasangan yang telah menikah. Kondisi pernikahan mereka berbeda. Bahkan di apartement pribadi Taekwoon nanti pun mereka akan tidur terpisah juga sesuai permintaan Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang baru tiba seiring dengan pergantian tahun. Sejak menikah di akhir tahun lalu, tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam hubungan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Kegiatan seperti sarapan bersama atau sekedar menyapa dan berbincang sejenak memang terjadi. Tapi sunggu tidak ada yang lebih dari itu.

Bisa di bilang saat ini hubungan mereka semakin berjarak. Bahkan Taekwoon lebih sering menginap di kantor atau pulang dini hari sejak Appa Jung menyerahkan urusan perusahaan di Korea pada Taekwoon sepenuhnya. Hakyeon sebenarnya ingin menegur Taekwoon yang seperti itu di tambah dengan kebiasaan namja dingin itu mengkonsumsi kafein yang melebihi batas, tentu akan membuatnya tumbang suatu saat nanti.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu, malam ini saat Taekwoon berada di rumah lebih cepat, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Taekwoon. Setidaknya berusaha untuk membuatnya memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Taekwoon-ah, bisakah aku bicara sebentar denganmu? Setelah selesai aku tak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ucap Hakyeon yang masuk ke ruang kerja Taekwoon.

"Hmm, silahkan." Jawab Taekwoon singkat dan datar.

Hakyeon hanya bissa menghela napas dengan sikap Taekwoon yang semakin dingin. Perlahan ia melangkah memasuki ruang kerja dari namja yang secara resmi adalah suaminya itu. Di pandanginya seisi ruangan itu. Terdapat banyak foto-foto yang sebagian besar adalah foto Taekwoon dengan N.

Hakyeon lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, berhadapan dengan Taekwoon yang sudah berpindah ke sofa juga.

"Taekwoon-ah, bisakah kau lebih sering pulang ke rumah daripada tinggal di kantor? Setidaknya kau bisa lebih nyaman jika beristirahat di rumah. Lagi pula jika di kau menginap di kantor tidak ada yang bisa mengawasi makanmu. Di sini ada aku yang bisa membuatkanmu makanan. Dan lagi, kau juga harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu minum kopi. Itu sudah sangat berlebihan, Taekwoon-ah. Aku... Tidak ingin kau sakit." Ujar Hakyeon yang berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Karena statusmu yang menjadi istriku, lalu kau bisa mengaturku? Atau kau mencoba untuk mengambil perhatianku? Kau tahu aku tidak mudah berpaling, Hakyeon. Aku akan tetap mencintai N apapun yang kau lakukan untukku. Dan yang berhak mengaturku hanya N. Kau memang istriku, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi terima saja keadaan seperti ini." Ucapnya dingin dan menohok.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi N bagimu walaupun kami kembar. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Kalau N masih hidup dia tidak akan senang kalau melihatmu seperti ini, Taekwoon-ah." Balas Hakyeon sedih.

Taekwoon beranjak mendekati Hakyeon dan mencengkeram pipi namja manis itu dengan kasar, membuat Hakyeon meringis sakit.

"Apa dengan aku menjaga kesehatanku N akan kembali? Tidak 'kan? Jadi sebaiknya urus saja dirimu sendiri dan biarkan aku menjadi yang aku mau." Ucap Taekwoon dengan nada dingin dan tatapan yang menusuk.

Kemudian namja itu beranjak mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sofa dan kunci mobil yang berada di meja kerjanya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon yang hanya bisa menitikkan airmatanya melihat perubahan sikap namja dingin itu.

Ya, sejak N meninggal Taekwoon tidak hanya semakin dingin tetapi juga sering berlaku kasar. Jika ada sesuatu yang dia anggap tidak sesuai saat di kantor, dia akan mulai emosi dan memarahi pegawainya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Saat di apartement, jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan Hakyeon berusaha menghiburnya, namja itu akan membentak dan memaki karena merasa terganggu.

Bahkan pernah hanya karena massakan Hakyeon saat itu tidak pas terasa di lidahnya, dia melempar sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk berisi sup yang masih sangat panas hingga mengenai tangan Hakyeon. Membuat tangan namja manis itu memerah karena terkena kuah panas dari sup.

Dan malam ini satu lagi kebiasaan Taekwoon yang membuat Hakyeon cemas dan tidak suka. Tidak hanya menjadi temperamental dan kasar, tapi sejak N meninggal dan mereka tinggal bersama Taekwoon selalu keluar malam dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dengan di antar supir pribadinya. Namja yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol sedikit pun kini jadi sering mabuk.

Sepertinya kepergian N memang pukulan yang sangat berat untukknya. Hakyeon ingin Taekwoon kembali seperti dulu. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut jika salah mengambil langkah maka Taekwoon akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya dan sikap kasarnya akan semakin menjadi.

Akhirnya setelah menenangkan dirinya Hakyeon memutuskan menunggu Taekwoon pulang, bagaimanapun keadaan namja itu malam ini.

Hakyeon beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi, minuman yang kini cukup sering menemaninya saat harus menunggu Takwoon pulang seperti malam ini. Setelah membuat kopinya ia beranjak menuju ruang tengan dna menyalakan tv yang sebenarnya tidak akan ia perhatikan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Malam semakin larut, tepat pukul dua dini hari Taekwoon kembali ke apartemen dengan kondisi mabuk di tambah dengan beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hakyeon yang melihatnya bergegas mendekat dan berusaha memapah namja itu.

"Taekwoon-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau berkelahi eoh?" ucap Hakyeon khawatir.

"Aish, berisik! Pergi kau! Karena kau kembali dan mencintaiku, N jadi pergi! Ini semua salahmu!" ucap Taekwoon sambil mendorong Hakyeon yang memapahnya sehingga kepala namja manis itu membentur ujung meja yang tajam.

Tanpa mempedulikan pelipisnya yang berdarah, Hakyeon kembali memapah Taekwoon yang terbaring di lantai karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat mendorong Hakyeon.

"N-ah~~ kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa tidak membawaku bersamamu? Aku tidak mau disini, aku ingin bersamamu saja~~" ucap Taekwoon dengan kesadaran yang melayang, tanpa sadar kalau perkataan dan sikapnya semakin membuat Hakyeon sakit.

Hakyeon membaringkan namja itu di ranjang. Melepaskan jaket dan sepatu yang masih di gunakan oleh namja itu. Saat akan melepas pakaian Taekwoon yang berbau alkohol, Taekwoon menariknya dengan kasar ke tempat tidur lalu mengungkung namja manis itu di bawahnya.

"T-taekwoon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mabuk, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. A-aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Ucap Hakyeon yang takut melihat tatapan tajam Taekwoon padanya.

Namja manis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taekwoon namun namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di tangan Hakyeon yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat jelas meskipun kulit Hakyeon berwarna gelap.

"T-taekwoon l-lepaskan. Tanganku sakit sshh" ringis Hakyeon. Bukannya melepaskan Hakyeon, Taekwoon kini malah mengalihkan tangannya dan mencekik Hakyeon.

"Wae? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menggantikan posisi N? Kenapa harus N yang meninggal? Harusnya kau saja yang mengidap penyakit mematikan itu! Seharusnya kau saja yang mati!" teriak Taekwoon.

"Uhuk uhukk T-taekwoonh hhh m-mianhae uhuk k-kumohon lepaskanh a-aku tidak bi-sa bernapass ughh" rintih Hakyeon yang merasakan napasnya memberat karena cekikan Taekwoon yang menguat. Airmata pun mengalir dari mata namja manis itu.

"Cih, lepaskan? Baik, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menghukummu!" Taekwoon kemudian melepas ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Hakyeon.

"T-taekwoon-ah, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan seperti ini hiks lepaskan aku, Taekwoon-ah" isak Hakyeon.

PLAKK

"Diam kau! Nikmati saja apa yang akan kulakukan! Kau pasti juka menginginkan ini kan?" ucap Taekwoon yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu.

Mata Hakyeon membelalak ketika menyadari apa yang akan Taekwoon lakukan. Ingin kabur tapi tidak bisa karena Taekwoon menduduki perutnya. Taekwoon merobek seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Hakyeon, membuat keadaan mereka saat ini sama-sama polos. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Taekwoon melesakkan juniornya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengeras ke dalam hole virgin Hakyeon.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" jerit namja manis itu saat merasakan bagian bawahnya seperti terbelah dua.

"Ugh kau sangat sempit, bitch! Ahh" Taekwoon tanpa mempedulikan jerit kesakitan Hakyeon mulai menggerakan juniornya dengan kasar. Membuat namja manis di bawahnya semakin menjerit kesakitan.

"Akhhh hiks ssakittthhh ughhh hiks Taekwoonhh hiks kumohon berhenti hiks ini sakittthh.. AKKHHH!" jerit dan rintihan Hakyeon semakin terdengar menyedihkan saat Taekwoon menumbuk prostatnya dengan kasar dan menggigit nipplenya, membuat sedikit cairan asin berwarna merah keluar dari sana.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Diam dan nikmati saja! Ughh tidak ku sangka kau sesempit ini hhh ssshh" ucap Taekwoon yang terus menggenjot hole Hakyeon dengan kasar, membuat hole yang masih virgin itu lecet dan mengeluarkan darah di tambah lagi dengan tangannya yang memberikan pukulan di kedua pipi namja manis itu. Membuat Hakyeon semakin merasa kesakitan.

"Hiks T-taekwoon-ah hiks kumohon hentikan hiks ini sakithh hiks ughh hiks"

Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatannya lalu beranjak dari atas Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang merasa lega karena merasa Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatannya tidak menyadari bahwa namja dingin itu kembali mendekatinya dengan membawa sesuatu yang cukup besar dan akan kembali menyakitinya.

"ARRGGGHHHH SAKIIIITTTTHHHH!" jeritnya saat meraskan dua benda tumpul, keras, dan besar memasuki lubangnya kembali dengan kasar.

"Ohhh ini semakin nikmat, Hakyeon. Sshhh ahhh" ternyata Taekwoon kembali memasuki lubang Hakyeon bersamaan dengan dildo yang memiliki ukuran besar.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Taekwoon langsung menggenjot lubang Hakyeon dengan kasar bergantian dengan dildo yang dia gerakkan dengan sama kasarnya. Menumbuk terus prostat namja manis di bawahnya, membuat lubang sempit itu semakit lecet dan terus mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah.

Tangannya yang bebas tidak berhenti untuk memukuli bagian tubuh Hakyeon yang bisa ia capai. Mulutnya terus menciptakan tanda yang tidak hanya menimbulkan bekas merah kebiruan namun juga luka karena Taekwoon sengaja menggigitnya dengan keras.

"AAAHHHH" teriak keduanya saat akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

"Hika kumohon hentikan Taekwoon-ah hiks. Aku minta maaf jika menurutmu aku yang membuat N meninggalkanmu hiks tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini hiks aku juga sakit Taekwoon-ah~ hiks" tangis Hakyeon dengan suara lirih karena terus menjerit kesakitan. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan bekas tamparan Taekwoon, sudut bibirnya semakin terluka saat tadi Taekwoon menggigit dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Tanpa mendengarkan Hakyeon dan mengeluarkan junior besar serta dildo yang tidak kalah besarnya dari lubang Hakyeon, namja itu membuat Hakyeon berada dalam posisi menungging dan kembali menggenjot lubang namja manis yang sudah melemas itu tanpa mempedulikan darah segar yang sudah mengalir deras dari lubang sempit itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa posisi sex yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya Taekwoon berhenti saat matahari hampir muncul menggantikan bulan. Namja itu menidurkan dirinya di samping namja manis yang keadaannya bisa di bilang mengenaskan.

Wajahnya memerah dan lebam karena tamparan, sudut bibirnya robek, pelipisnya yang sebelumnya terluka kembali mengeluarkan darah karena namja yang berbaring di sampingnya melayangkan pukulan ke bagian itu. Tubuhnya penuh bekas gigitan yang tidak bisa di katakan sebagai tanda dari kegiatan 'bercinta' mereka.

Bagian bawahnya yang masih mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah semakin membuat namja manis yang entah bagaiaman masih sanggup membuka matanya walaupun sedikit, menjadi semakin lemas dan pucat.

"Taekwoon-ah, maafkan aku kalau aku menyakitimu dengan memenuhi permintaan terakhir N. Maafkan aku yang kembali dan membuat N meninggalkanmu hiks maafkan aku yang mencintaimu hiks tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk memiliki hatimu jika bukan kau sendiri yang memberikannya untukku hiks aku tahu kau sangat mencintai N. Maafkan aku, Taekwoon-ah hiks maafkan aku... tapi aku juga sakit Taekwoon-ah hiks aku yang harus terus menyembunyikan perasaanku bertahun-tahun hanya demi kalian hiks sungguh, kumohon maafkan aku jika menurutmu aku salah... ku harap... aku bisa mengembalikan N padamu... Saranghae... Taekwoonie..." ucap Hakyeon.

Dan dengan sisa tenaganya meberikan kecupan lembut di pippi namja yang kali ini sudah membuatnya merasakan sakit lagi sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Taekwoon yang sudah terlelap tentu saja tidak mendengar apa yang Hakyeon katakan dan tidak menyadari bahwa dia bisa saja kehilangan namja yang tanpa sadar telah menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya setelah beberapa bulan mereka menjalani pernikahan yang 'dingin' ini. Namja yang sedikitnya membuat ia kembali merasakan cinta, yang telah ia sakiti terlalu dalam kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya berselang tiga jam setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu, entah karena apa, Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus sepupu dari Taekwoon dan kebetulan seadng menginap dirumahnya, memutuskan mendatangi apartemen mereka.

"Cepatlah, Wonshikkie. Perasaanku semain tidak enak! Semalam Hakyeon hyung meneleponku dan mengatakan Taekwoon hyung pergi keluar lagi. Aku takut dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti Hakyeon hyung." Ucap Jaehwan yang merasa cemas. Di tambah lagi tidak biassanya Hakyeon tidak mengangkat teleponnya mengingat namja manis itu pastinya sudah terbangun di jam seperti ini walaupun baru tidur beberapa jam.

"Sabarlah, hyung. Aku tidak bisa membuat lift ini berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Aish lagipula kenapa singa pabo itu harus punya apartemen di lantai 15 sih?!" sahut Wonshik di sertai gerutuan.

Saat lift yang mereka naiki sampai di lantai yang dituju, mereka bergegas keluar. Dan wonshik yang sudah sering datang ke apartemen Taekwoon saat namja itu belum menikah dengan Hakyeon langsung memasukkan password yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jaehwan yang sudah panik menerobos masuk terlebih dahulu tanpa melepas sepatu yang di kenakannya. Wonshik hanya bisa mengikuti namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Hakyeon hyung? Kau dimana? Apa kau sudah bangun? Hakyeon hyung?" Jaehwan dengan tidak sabar mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari keberadaan sahabat sekaligus hyung tersayangnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan salah satu kamar yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan sebagian keadaan kamar itu juga keadaan namja manis yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Tanpa aba-aba Jaehwan mengahmbur masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menemukan Hakyeon yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan napas yang lemah.

"Hyung! Hakyeon hyung bangun! Hyung, apa yang terjadi?!" panik Jaehwan yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari namja di hadapannya. Wonshik bergegas mendekat dan mencoba memeriksa keadaan Hakyeon.

Jaehwan yang menyadari bahwa namja manis itu tidak berbaring sendirian, mendapati Taekwoon yang tertidur lelap tanpa menyadari situasi di sekitarnya. Dengan marah Jaehwan menarik Taekwoon dan memojokkannya di dinding kemudian melayangkan pukulannya yang membuat Taekwoon tersadar seketika.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HAKYEON HYUNG, JUNG?! KENAPA KAU MENYAKITINYA SEPERTI INI?! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN MEMANGNYA, HAH?! APA MENCINTAIMU ADALAH KESALAHANNYA SAMPAI KAU BISA BERBUAT SEPERTI INI?!" teriak Jaehwan sambil terus melayangkan pukulan pada Taekwoon.

Wonshik yang ternyata baru saja selesai menghubungi rumah sakit untuk mengirim ambulance langsung mendekati kekasihnya dan menahan gerakan kekasihnya yang terus saja memukuli Taekwoon yang tampangnya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"LEPASKAN AKU KIM WONSHIK! DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKAN LEBIH DARI HANYA SEKEDAR PUKULAN!" berontak Jaehwan saat Wonshik tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya yang menahan gerakan Jaehwan.

"Ssstt tenanglah, Hyung. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Percuma jika kau seperti ini saat dia masih terkena efek alkohol. Sebentar lagi ambulance datang. Kau pergilah bersama mereka untuk membawa Hakyeon hyung. Biar aku yang mengurus namja bodoh di depanmu ini." Ucap Wonshik.

Jaehwan yang tersadar langsung mendekati Hakyeon, membalut tubuh polos namja manis itu dengan selimut, mendekapnya sambil berusaha membuat Hakyeon sadar. Tak berapa lama kemudian ambulance datang. Dan tanpa ragu lagi Jaehwan ikut bersama ambulance yang membawa Hakyeon ke rumah sakit.

Sementara itu Wonshik menarik Taekwoon ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower setelah membuat Taekwoon berdiri tepat di bawahnya. Air dingin yang mengalir membuat Taekwoon tersadar sepenuhnya.

"KIM WONSHIK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya karena kaget.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hakyeon hyung, huh? Dia sekarat karena ulahmu! Sebaiknya dinginkan kepalamu sekarang sebelum kita ke rumah sakit!" ucap Wonshik sambil tetap menahan Taekwoon di bawah guyuran air.

Taekwoon yang tidak pernah melihat Wonshik menatapnya tajam penuh dengan amarah seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan semalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Wonshik membawa Taekwoon keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memberikan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya juga pakaian untuk berganti tanpa berniat menghalangi pandangan Taekwoon yang kini tertuju pada ranjang, tempat di mana ia semalam menyakiti Hakyeon. Menyakiti namja yang sepertinya mulai ia cintai.

"Sudah ingat apa yang kau lakukan? Segera pakai bajumu lalu kita ke rumah sakit. Semoga kau sempat memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Hakyeon hyung namja yang baik. Dia... tidak pernah mempunyai niat sedikitpun untuk merusak hubunganmu dengan N hyung walaupun dia lebih dulu mencintaimu. Dia hanya menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dan merelakan kalian bersama, bahkan dia pergi ke Jepang juga sebagai usahanya untuk melupakan perasaannya padamu yang kuyakin tidak berhasil. Lalu sekarang... apakah suatu kesalahan jika ia berharap kau mau membagi cintamu untuknya sedikit saja? Ia tidak memintamu melupakan N hyung, ia hanya berharap bahwa kau mau belajar untuk mencintainya juga. Aku tunggu di luar, cepatlah." Ucap Wonshik, membuat Taekwoon mengingat semua perlakuannya pada Hakyeon setelah mereka menikah.

Dengan itu Taekwoon bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya dan berangkat bersama Wonshik menuju rumah sakit.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, bisa ia lihat kalau saat ini ada Jaehwan, Hongbin dan Hyuk. Maknae diantara mereka sekaligus sepupu kesayangan Hakyeon itu saat ini tengan memeluk Jaehwan sambil menangis. Jaehwan sendiri sudah menangis tanpa suara. Dan saat tatapannya menemukan tatapan Taekwoon, namja itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyuk dan tanpa di sadari telah melayangkan pukulan yang kesekian kalinya di wajah Taekwoon.

BUGH

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hakyeon hyung aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Jung Taekwoon. Bahkan aku tidak akan segan menyiksamu!" ucap Jaehwan tajam sementara gerakannya sendiri sudah berhasil diredam oleh Wonshik yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Sementara Hyuk saat ini masih menangis dalam pelukan Hongbin yang tengah menatap Taekwoon, memperlihatkan tatapan kecewa atas apa yang sudah sahabat sekaligus Hyungnya itu lakukan.

Taekwoon sendiri saat ini hanya terdiam dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis, pertama kali saat N meninggal dan sekarang karena perlakuannya yang membuat namja yang tanpa sadar mulai di cintainya dalam keadaan sekarat.

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Hakyeon keluar dengan wajah lelah. Jaehwan yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hakyeon hyung? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Jaehwan dengan perasaan cemas dan takut.

"Keadaannya masih kritis dan saat ini belum sadar. Luka internal dan pendarahan yang dialami cukup parah. Kami akan terus memantau kondisinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Dan saat ini kami membutuhkan tambahan golongan darah A, untuk berjaga-jaga karena persediaan kami sedang terbatas." Ucap dokter tersebut.

"Aku saja... golongan darahku O" ucap Taekwoon sebelum yang lain sempat berucap

Kemudian dokter yang menangani Hakyeon mengundurkan diri untuk memeriksa pasien lain setelah menyuruh seorang suster untuk mengambil darah Taekwoon. Wonshik ikut menemani Taekwoon, sekedar ingin membuat hyungnya itu tetap bisa berpikir lurus. Sedangkan Jaehwan, Hyuk dan Hongbin menunggu Hakyeon yang akan di antarkan ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Hakyeon di rawat di rumah sakit namun namja manis itu belum menunjukkan tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Taekwoon yang sudah menyaddari kesalahannya dan mendengarkan semua cerita dan nasihat dari sahabat dan sepupunya benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkan Hakyeon sedikit pun. Bahkan perusahaan pun dia limpahkan sementara pada Wonshik. Ia hanya beranjak untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi. Untuk makan pun dia hanya akan makan jika dongsaengnya membawakan makanan ke rumha sakit, kalau tidak ia tidak akan mau beranjak ke kantin. Takut kalau-kalau Hakyeon sadar.

Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Hyuk bergantian datang untuk menemani Taekwoon menjaga Hakyeon. Tidak ada yang memberitahukan masalah ini pada kedua orangtua mereka, tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin rumit.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini penantian mereka membuahkan hasil. Hakyeon menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Jaehwan yang kebetulan menemani Taekwoon menjaga Hakyeon saat itu langsung bergegas memanggil dokter. Sedangkan Taekwoon semakin mendekatkan diri pada Hakyeon, menggengam tangan namja manis yang sudah hampir seminggu ini tertidur.

"Unggh~" lenguhan lemah keluar dari bibir namja yang perlahan membuak matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Hakyeon-ah,akhirnya kau sadar. Maafkan aku, Hakyeon-ah~ maafkan aku... kau boleh membenciku setelah ini karena telah menyakitimu huks tapi kumohon maafkan aku.." ucap Taekwoon sambil terisak pelan.

Hakyeon yang sudah menyadari keberadaan namja dingin itu memberikan usapan lembut di kepala namja yang saat ini menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Gwaenchana, Taekwoon-ah... nan gwaenchana... Aku... tidak akan sanggup membencimu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Ujar Hakyeon dengan suara yang masih terdengar lemah.

Tak lama dokter datang bersama Jaehwan juga Wonshik, Hyuk dan Hongbin yang ternyata baru saja datang. Dokter lalu segera memeriksa keadaan Hakyeon.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil. Namun masih harus di awasi dan kami akan melakukan pemeriksan sekali lagi untuk luka internal yang di alami, apakah akan mengganggu kondisi rahimnya atau tidak. Sebaiknya setelah ini perbanyak minum dan makan agar kondisinya semakin membaik." Setelah selesai dokter langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi enam orang namja itu.

Setelah dokter keluar, mereka bergantian berbicara dengan Hakyeon. Hyuk bahkan sempat menangis lagi, membuat Hakyeon agak kewalahan menenangkannya. Setelah puas, mereka memutuskan memberikan waktu lebih untuk Hakyeon bicara berdua dengan Taekwoon yang sejak dokter keluar hanya diam saja.

Saat semua sudah keluar, Taekwoon beranjak mendekati Hakyeon. Namja itu kembali menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dengan lembut, takut kalau-kalau ia kembali menyakiti Hakyeon yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Taekwoon-ah, kenapa diam saja? Bicaralah." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus bicara apa... Hakyeon-ah... apakah kau benar-benar memaafkanku? Aku sudah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan maafmu?" ucap Taekwoon sambil memandang Hakyeon dengan tatapan mata yang memancarkan perasaaan bersalah.

"Aku sudah bilang, cintaku terlalu besar untuk bisa membencimu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan N sepenuhnya, tapi... tidak bisakah kau sedikit membagi cintamu untukku? Sangat sedikitpun tidak apa-apa, Taekwoon-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan meminta lebih jika kau tidak mengijinkan." Ujar Hakyeon dengan airmata yang mulai mengaliri pipinya yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat.

Taekwoon kemudian beranjak keatas ranjang Hakyeon, menempatkan dirinya di samping namja manis itu kemudian memeluknya, memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi namja yang kini mulai menangis terisak di dadanya.

"Tidak, Hakyeon-ah.. aku tidak hanya akan memberikan sedikit, aku akan memberikan seluruhnya untukmu. Jadi.. maukah... Maukah kau membantuku belajar untuk mencintaimu sepenuhnya? Membantuku menebus kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" ucap Taekwoon sambil mengusap lembut punggung namja manis dalam pelukannya.

Hakyeon yang mendengar ucapan Taekwoon hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya di sela tangisannya yang kali ini merupakan tangis bahagia karena akhirnya ia akan bisa merasakan cinta yang sesunggunya dari namja yang sudah lama ia cintai.

"Gomawo, Jung Hakyeon... Gomawo... Saranghae..." ucap Taekwoon lalu kembali memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi namja manis itu.

"Hiks nado Taekwoon-ah.. Nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak seorang namja manis dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit sedang menata sarapan yang akan ia santap pagi ini bersama suami dan anak pertamanya yang masih berumur dua tahun.

"HUWAAAAAA EOMMAAAAAAAAA HUWAAAAAAAA"

Terdengar tangisan keras dari Jung Hakwoon yang baru saja terbangun dan menyadari bahwa sang ibu tidak ada di sampingnya seperti biasa.

"Biar aku saja, Hakyeon-ah. Kau duduk saja." Ucap Jung Taekwoon yang baru kembali dari lari pagi di sekitar kompleks rumahnya.

"Umm, ne. Tolong, ya Taekwoonie." Ucap namja manis bernama Jung Hakyeon itu saat melihat suaminya.

Yah setelah kejadian itu Taekwoon benar-benar berusaha untuk mencintai Hakyeon sepenuhnya. Namun penantian Hakyeon memang tidak sia-sia. Setelah setahun berusaha menata kembali kehidupan pernikahan dan hubungan mereka, akhirnya Taekwoon benar-benar dapat membalas perasaan Hakyeon sepenuhnya.

Dan kini mereka telah memiliki seorang putra berusia dua tahun yang lahir di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka, dan sekarang di tahun keempat ini mereka akan segera kembali mendapatkan seorang bayi lucu mengingat Hakyeon saat ini sedang mengandung tiga bulan. Dan sejak Hakyeon mengandung Hakwoon, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen ke sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari mansion keluarga Jung.

"Huks eommaaa~ huks huks" terdengar rengekan dari Hakwoon yang sudah di bawa turun oleh Taekwoon, membuyarkan lamunan Hakyeon.

"Aigo~~ putra eomma yang tampan sudah bangun. Kenapa menangis, eum?" ucap Hakyeon sambil mengambil Hakwoon dari gendongan Taekwoon dan menepuk lembut punggung putra pertamanya itu agar tenang.

"Aku mandi dulu lalu kita sarapan bersama. Setelah itu kita temui sahabat cerewetmu itu yang ingin sekali melihat Hakwoon." Ucap Taekwoon sambil mengecup bibir Hakyeon sekilas lalu beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sementara Hakyeon hanya terkekeh pelan dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti itulah kehidupan Hakyeon setelah penantian yang menyakitkan. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

' _Can i be happy? Yes you can, Hakyeon. Absolutely can...'_ batin namja manis itu sambil menampakkan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini apa? –"

Kim eun seob/? Semoga sesuai hahahaha aku tak jago bkin yg beginiiiii aaaaa heeeeelllpppppp/?

6k lebih. Moga gak muntah ya bacanya hahahahaha

last

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE CAPEK LHO INI 6K LEBIHHHH/?


End file.
